Muton (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
The Muton is an alien in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Description Standing over 2 meters, this humanoid creature is physically powerful and aggressive, but mentally weak. They appear to be the least intelligent and very vulnerable to psi-attacks. However, studies showed that their memory is imprinted with high amount of knowledge in combat tactics and weaponry. Furthermore, based on autopsies, it is clearly evident that the Muton is genetically designed and modified for combat. As such, one must take great care not to underestimate the capabilities of the Mutons. Due to these attributes, the Mutons are highly suited as the invaders' front-line combatant and can withstand high amounts of damage and have increased tolerance to pain due to their genetically enhanced physiology. Deployment Mutons first appear during the third month (May) equipped with Light Plasma Rifles, or June if the "Marathon" Second Wave option is enabled. They are upgraded to standard Plasma Rifles the following month on Classic and Impossible difficulties, or two months later on Easy and Normal. Their chance of being deployed declines in August (Marathon: December). Certain missions, such as Slingshot's Friends In Low Places, may temporarily introduce this enemy before it is deployed regularly. Abilities Capturing *Light Plasma Rifle (initially): Precise and costly to produce, Light Plasma Rifles deal the same damage as Laser rifles but have +10 Aim. *Plasma Rifle (later): Powerful and costly to produce, Plasma Rifles are among the best weapons in the game. Mutons should be captured alive whenever a chance to safely do so presents itself. *Alien Grenade: A more powerful version of the Frag Grenade that can be researched in the Foundry so infinite copies of it can be fielded. Research *Muton Autopsy - Unlocks Ammo Conservation Foundry project *Interrogate Muton - Grants Plasma Weaponry research credit Tactics Mutons will try to strike fear into enemies by seeming to dismiss near-fatal blows. They also have the "Blood Call" ability that motivates surrounding Mutons. Never try to fight one hand-to-hand. * Mutons will frequently use their Alien Grenades against grouped soldiers, or to clear a soldier's cover on higher difficulties. ** Mutons with Light Plasma Rifles on lower difficulties will not use their Grenade under any circumstances; this isn't the case on at least Classic difficulty. * Safely break a Muton's Suppression fire by wounding it or moving an Assault with Lightning Reflexes through its line of sight. * Due to their low Will they are highly vulnerable to psi attacks and easily Mind Controlled. Multiplayer * At 2850 points (around 2200 in Enemy Within), Mutons are a medium-cost unit. One can field three Mutons and a Thin Man for 10,000 points. * Mutons are effective combat units, capable of suppressing, with good accuracy (70), Alien Grenades, good health, and an excellent primary weapon, the Plasma Rifle. * Having several Mutons is ideal, as the Blood Call ability will make all Mutons nearby even deadlier. Muton Elites cannot use this ability, so packing a standard Muton alongside Elites in higher-point matches is a good idea. * Despite their 8 HP, Mutons are not as durable as one thinks. If a Muton is hit by a Plasma Rifle (such as one from another Muton), it can die instantly if the attack rolls 8 damage. A critical Laser Rifle hit will kill the Muton. It can generally survive 2-3 hits from a Laser Rifle or equivalent, 2-4 from a ballistic Sniper Rifle or LMG, 2-4 from a standard Assault Rifle, and only one hit for a Plasma Rifle. Mutons will generally die instantly to stronger attacks such as Plasma Sniper Rifles. * The deadliest weakness of the Muton is its very low Will. They are practically a free ally for any enemy with Mind Control; Sectoid Commanders are only 3200 points, are difficult to hit with Low Profile, and can essentially instantly take control of Mutons or Muton Elites. If you have a Muton-centric squad, be very sure that the enemy lacks psionic units, or target these with absolute priority. Be prepared to need to gun down one of your own if you can't kill the psion quickly. * The Alien Grenade is one of the most useful Muton weapons. If an enemy is hiding in cover and needs to die RIGHT THIS TURN (such as an aforementioned Sectoid Commander), it will do a guaranteed 5 damage and destroy cover if possible. You can generally rely on Mutons to hit exposed targets, and so using a volley of grenades to deal with cover is a useful tactic in combat. Trivia *Mutons take their name from a 1970s toy by Denys Fisher. *In the original UFO: Enemy Unknown (1994), the Muton autopsy report states that they have multiple cybernetic implants to enhance their senses and cardiovascular system, and their reproductive organs are surgically removed. * In the Muton Autopsy project report, Floaters are implied to have once been Mutons before being "repurposed" into the aerial unit they are now. See Also *Berserker - A tougher, melee-oriented variant of the Muton *Muton Elite - A better armed and armored variant of the Muton Gallery XCOM-EU_Muton.jpg|Alien Lifeform Report XCOM Concept Art Piero Macgowan 15a.jpg|Concept art by Piero McGowan 2107993-xcom look ahead muton.jpg|Finalized art XCOM-EU Mutons.jpg|A Muton is a dangerous enemy XCOM(EU)_Muton_LightPlasmRifle.png|Mutons with Light Plasma Rifles XCOM(EU)_Muton.jpg|A Muton armed with a Plasma Rifle XCOM(EU) Muton Dead.jpg|A dead Muton Category:Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Within)